


Sabrina Parkinson Knows Nothing About the Philosophers Stone

by ithopoiia



Series: Sabrina Parkinson [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithopoiia/pseuds/ithopoiia
Summary: Sabrina Parkinson starts her schooling at Hogwarts, and it doesn't go quite as planned. Between none of her old friends talking to her, and adjusting to a whole new lifestyle, she has a lot to deal with.
Series: Sabrina Parkinson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 31st of October, 1981

**Author's Note:**

> most of these characters dont belong to me blah blah blah not like we care about jk anyways.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> -  
> Honestly this is just a test blurb to see if anyone would actually be interested in me posting this  
> as well as its me having fun with getting back into writing, its gonna be a complete mess, but i'm having fun!

“Oh it’s not him, is it Juliana?” 

Bellatrix had Leopold by the scruff of his hair, her wand pressed against his throat. Juliana knew she shouldn't say anything, Leopold's eyes were begging her to keep quiet. But Bellatrix had other plans. When it was clear Julie wouldn't respond, Bellatrix snarled out, “crucio.”

Then all Julie could hear were Leopold's agonized screams. She tried desperately to get to him, her own screams mingled with his, but the two men gripping her arms held firm. 

“You know what you have to do to save him, don't you?” said a raspy voice, lips pressed against her ear. Juliana cringed away from the man, only to bump into the other one.  
Bellatrix put her wand away, shoving Leopold towards Julie. He stumbled and landed at her feet, groaning on the ground. 

Julie could barely see him through her tears. She couldn't betray her best friend, but she couldn't watch them hurt her husband like this either. 

“It's me! It's me. I am Alice Longbottoms secret keeper. Please leave Leo alone he didn't do anything-”

“Oh but that's where you’re wrong.” A man, boy really, who had been lounging against the wall pushed himself forwards. Julie’s eyes widened as she recognized the son of Bartemius Crouch. “Leopold Parkinson is a blood traitor. Giving a mudblood his name. Defying the Dark Lord.” Before Julie could even cry out, the boy casually flicked his wand towards Leopold, his voice almost bored as he uttered the killing curse. 

She couldn’t hear anything else over her own screaming.


	2. 1st of November, 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day...

Early that morning Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr were caught torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom. 

The aurors found a baby in the house, tucked safely in his crib. 

That day one year old Neville Longbottom was moved to his nearest living relative, his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. He had a rough childhood, but this story isn’t about him. Not yet. 

One house over a baby girl sat on her living room floor, wondering why her parents weren’t moving. It was a day she sat, tired, upset, soiled, before someone thought to check on the Longbottoms secret keeper.


End file.
